


Pumpkinzilla

by PaleEmeraldNebula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Pie, Pumpkin pie, Pumpkins, fall fic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleEmeraldNebula/pseuds/PaleEmeraldNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elton and the Abzorbaloff, the Doctor promised Rose a vacation. So they head to present day New York and find a surprise waiting for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkinzilla

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the great and wonderful Sporehead!

“Why is it that everywhere we go, some kind of catastrophe happens?” asked Rose, not sounding the least bit surprised they were crouching behind a broken brick wall, hiding from an enormous pumpkin that had been let loose in the city. “When you said vacation, I thought we’d be sipping martinis on a beach or something.” Rose took a peek at the pumpkin demolishing the Chrysler Building with its vines. She sighed as she sat back down. “I suppose I should have known.”  


“Come on, Rose, it’s a pumpkin...creature...thing. Of sorts,” whined the Doctor. “On Halloween no less!”

“First trip to America and we get a pumpkin monster destroying New York,” said Rose, her bum freezing on the cement floor.

Rubble flew overhead and a few people screamed, running past their safe hiding spot. “At least it wasn’t a great big ape or a giant rampaging lizard,” commented the Doctor, busy studying the pumpkin.

“So you don’t know what that thing is?”

“A science experiment gone wrong?” said the Doctor, sounding hopeful and yet completely clueless. “In any case, it’s putting people in danger, so we need to stop it.”

Rose took another peek at the pumpkin, now moving down the street, propelling itself forward with its vines. “And how are we supposed to do that?”

“Well, we could try to reason with it. Granted, it might not even be sentient. Or understand language, especially since it has no mouth,” offered the Doctor, still focused on the plant that was smashing things like butter. “I could try plant speak, that worked for me in the past.”

Rose looked at the Doctor. “Plant speak? You mean you’ve run into something like this before?”

“Ehh, not exactly,” said the Doctor, tilting his head to the side. “But plants do have their own language, which is undetectable by the human ear. You know the smell of freshly cut grass? That’s actually their screams, trying to warn their brothers and sisters that danger is nearby.”

Rose peered over to the pumpkin, feeling sick. “I don’t think I’ll ever look at a neatly cut lawn the same way ever again.”

The Doctor placed a hand on her far shoulder, stroking her gently, keeping his eyes on the dangerous plant. It was a new habit of his, ever since they had escaped Krop Tor. “Well, it can be good for them, keeps them healthy, on their toes, that sort of thing,” said the Doctor nonchalantly. 

“Maybe that’s why the pumpkin’s angry. It could have seen its mates being snipped from their vines,” asked Rose, not at all startled by his caress. She’d grown used to it by now and loved when he did it, though sometimes she wondered where these touches would lead.

“Or it’s confused and is trying to find a place where it belongs,” countered the Doctor, moving his hand to the small of her back and leaving it there.

“We still need to stop it though,” said Rose.

“Yup, we just need-” The Doctor’s plan was cut off when the enormous pumpkin started emitting a high-pitched noise. 

“What’s it doing now?” asked Rose, standing with her hands covering her ears.

“I don’t know,” said the Doctor, standing next to her. He obviously didn’t need to cover his ears since he drew Rose closer with the hand that had gone from the small of her back to her waist.

The pumpkin started to shake, then vibrate faster and faster. Rose eye’s widened, and she knew what was about to happen. But before they could duck for cover, the four hundred-metre tall pumpkin exploded. Its guts, the seeds and juices and weird slimy strings, flew out in all directions, covering the city of New York in pumpkin innards and rind.

“I guess that’s that then,” deadpanned Rose, now covered in pumpkin.

“It would seem so…” added the Doctor, also covered, head to Converse-covered toe, in the orange squash. “The good news is now everyone will have enough ingredients for pumpkin pie.”

The Doctor held out his tongue and licked his lips, tasting the pumpkin. He then hummed as Rose rolled her eyes.

Hours later, when they both returned to the TARDIS, Rose scrubbed her skin in the shower. She vigorously washed her hair, then rinsed off, feeling the stress pour off her with the hot water. Once finished, she turned off the shower, toweled herself dry, then put on her favorite jim-jams, ready for bed.  

Stepping out of her en-suite, still drying her hair with a towel, she saw the Doctor lying on her bed, his head propped up on her pillows, happily eating a pie that rested on his chest.  

“I washed it three times,” said Rose, having known he would be there. Every night he would lie on her bed while she showered, and most nights they shared a bed, though only for sleep, “but I still can’t get the smell of pumpkin out of my hair.”

“Hmm.” The Doctor took another bite of the pie.

“How come you don’t smell like pumpkin?” asked Rose, sitting down on her bed, throwing the towel on the floor. “And don’t tell me it’s that ‘superior Time Lord biology’ nonsense.”

The Doctor sat up, crossing his legs, putting the pie directly on his lap. “Well, it’s true.” 

She looked at the pie and her stomach felt queasy. “I hope that wasn’t made from the giant pumpkin.”

“Nah! I got this from the local supermarket,” he said, forking another piece of the pie. “This tastes delicious!” he said with his mouth full. “You want to try some?” 

“Thanks, but no thanks, I think I’m pumpkined out.”

“Oh, come on, try some. I know you’ll like it.” He scooped some of the pumpkin pie with his finger and presented it to her. “Here.”

She stared as his finger covered with pie and suddenly she wanted to taste it. “I don’t think that’s how you eat it.”

He smirked. Rose had a feeling he knew exactly what he was doing. “It’ll enhance the flavor. And it’ll add to the experience.”

Over the last few months, they had gotten closer. Ridiculously close. It wasn’t even a conscious effort, at least not for her. The Doctor kept touching her or caressing her. His flirts were becoming bolder. He wouldn’t shy away when he looked at her with dark, wanting eyes. And she let him, her desire for him increasing with each caress, with each morning they woke up together, with each grin and hug. 

Maybe this vacation would turn out to be something else. They did start off in New New York, why not make another start in the original New York?

“If you say so,” she said, then took in half of his finger. She lingered, her tongue pressed against him, sucking the morsel from his fingertip. She glanced at the Doctor. He stared transfixed, his mouth slightly open, at his finger inside her mouth. She then let his finger go with a loud pop.

He swallowed, his eyes still on her lips. “More?” he squeaked.

She opened her mouth slowly, leaning forward with half closed eyes. He fingered the pie and then gave it to her. She repeated her actions and the Doctor watched her with dark, half-lidded eyes.

“You’re _right_ , I do like it,” said Rose. “Now it’s your turn.” She mimicked the Doctor’s flourish, scooping a tidbit of the pie onto her finger.

He opened his mouth and she gave him the desert. She closed her eyes at the feel of his tongue on her skin. With both hands, he took hers, pulling her finger from his mouth. He grinned when she opened her eyes.

Finding her voice, Rose asked. “What d’you think? New holiday tradition?”

“Oh, yes!” said the Doctor, still beaming at her like she was better than any pie in the universe. 


End file.
